lost in love
by kelisanimefreakmitchell
Summary: this is story is about ayano and kazuma. kazuma all of a sudden for no reason at all he was gone for four years and now he's back trying to claim ayano's heart becasue she has moved on. hey people this is my first story it's not perfect and watch out for typo's im a fast typer and some times i don't proof read my stories so sorry for typo's . hope you guy's love the story bye
1. Chapter 1

Ayano's pov

Kazuma has just left. I fill a hole in my heart like something's missing. no I couldn't have feelings for that no good jerk after he made me cry, teased me, made me sad. No way I couldn't have feelings for kazuma yagami what im I thinking.

Kazuma's pov

Now I can see she dosen't care about I know that she has feelings for me but im waiting for her to tell me. I want be the first one to confess she will. I hope four year's is enough for her.

Ayano's pov

Iv'e made up my mind I do have feelings for kazuma yagami .i have to go tell so I ran I ran as fast as I could. to kazuma's hotel room he wasn't their he was already gone .gone from my life again. as i stand in the hallway i drop down to my knee's and start crying as i srceam his name ''kazuma yagami i hate you''. some of the guest in the hotel started to come out their room's staring thinking wwy a teenage girl was in the hallway scearming .


	2. Chapter 2

(Four years later)

ayano's pov

''ayano!'' ''sorry father im coming.''.i walk in the room.'' Hey princess long time no see.''as I turnt to face this person. I thought ''it can't be him it can't be kazuma yagami. ''

'' I want to know who the hell are your and why are the fuck you calling me princess.''

''Ayano that is no way too treat a guess apologize this isant ayano kannagi .''as I clench my teeth I say'' im sorry.''sorry ''I can't hear you could you speak a little louder.''.''look are you deaf or something dammit I said I was sorry.''.''thank's for the warm welcome''.''who the hell are you''.im no other than kazum ayagami…


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuma you have no right to come back you really don't kazuma I said as I ran out the room to the near bridge where me and kazuma talked very often before he left again. I heard echoing steps behind me ''ayano''is all I heard when I turnt around to see breathless kazuma staring into my eyes. I quickly averted my eyes and looked at the water flowing in the lake that was under the bridge.''Ayano look at me what's wrong with you and to say nothing.'' ''nothing kazuma like you would really understand.''

''Well then suit yourself kid I tried if I can't make you talk then o well.'' ''wow kazuma I really didn't think you give up on the first try.''

''Look's like you finally decided to talk to me''.

''Well you kinda ticked me off with not trying and all kazuma im mad because you left again out of the blue and didn't even say good bye it really hurt and then you come back and except me to give you a warm welcome''.well I didn't know you felt that way how about I take you to the ramen chart so we can catch me up around nine kazuma don't for get. ''I want .''

ahh where is that self centered arrogant bastard I told him to pick me up around nine and it's nine forty when I find him im gonna kill him did he forget. Ill call him I called hi phone like five times. ''That bastard ''.ill go look for him so I set off to the ramen chart and when I got there her was on a date with some random ! im gonna kill you I quickly summened enriha and tried to attack him but he defeated me with on slice of his wind magic I droped yo my knees kazuma why do you tease me why do you make me mad why do you make me cry kazum!.kazuma! I know you can hear me. I ran home some where I knew he couldn't see me I lay in my bed crying and punching my pillow and scearming kazum's suddenly I heard a knock on the door ''who is it''.'' kazuma'' .''go away kazuma '' ''can we talk''. ''Yes come in''. kazuma sat at the end of my bed and I sat at the other ''im sorry I forgot about the whole thing I had important thing's to do''. ''Kazuma am I less important than some random slut''. I suddenly start crying.''no no ayano stop crying.'' Kazuma moved closer to me and he suddenly stud me up and start holding me until I stopped crying and he kissed me no ayano you are not less important than some other girl


End file.
